


Sleepy Time

by masqurade



Series: lemme fine you 1 million [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, basically they love each other but jun holds back, cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: He doesn’t know when it started.





	

 He doesn’t know when it started.

 Running his fingers up and down Hikari’s bare arm, Jun sighs into her hair. Her face is buried into the crook of his neck, light snores echoing in his left ear. Everything about her calms him. Especially when he’s lying on the bed with her in his arms, her warm body pressing against his own. It makes him realize how _real_ she is.

_“We’re not children anymore.”_

 The statement still makes his heart ache, even though Hikari never said it in spite. It is just another reminder of how she isn’t his little Kari Kari anymore. No matter how much he relies on her to be exactly that, she isn’t and from where things are headed – with their journey just beginning and all – it is likely she will never be just his.

 Without realizing, Jun began tightening his grip around Hikari’s body, pressing her closer against his chest. However, being the deep sleeper that she is, she doesn’t stir. Not even once. It makes the pain that much less, knowing how comfortable she is around him.

_“What are you going to do?”_

 Lucas’s question burns in the back of his mind. Jun does his best to grit his teeth and wave off the feelings it causes him. _Nothing_ , he thinks, because really, what should he be doing? Anything more than he is doing now would just bring about too much trouble. _I’ll do nothing._  

 It isn’t until he start drawings tiny circles lightly across her back with his knuckles does Hikari begin to shift in his arms.

 “Jun,” Hikari suddenly groans. Her voice makes him flinch. “Go to _sleep_.”

 Rolling his eyes, Jun makes sure to stick his tongue out in annoyance, even if she is to far gone to see it. “Fine, fine. Goodnight, Kari Kari.” 

 Jun smiles after saying this, because Hikari wraps her arms around his back, fingers clutching his shirt. Even though he knows she’s not yet asleep, she doesn’t reply, so he buries his face into her hair and closes his eyes.


End file.
